The generic bootstrapping architecture (hereinafter referred to as “GBA”) authentication procedure allows for the authentication of user devices (e.g., wireless devices) within a Third Generation Partnership Project (3GPP) cellular network environment. The authentication may include the creation of secret keys that are used to authenticate a user device with other network devices within the network environment. There may be multiple secret keys generated within the network environment by different network devices for different user devices associated with multiple organizations, different types of applications, and/or other different types of network services.